2017
2017 is the seventeenth year of the 21st century. It started on a Sunday and has a total of 365 days because it is not a Leap Year. It is the 17th year of the 3rd millennium, and the 8th year of the 2010s decade. In film, there are several movies released in 2017 based on comic book properties. Spider-Man: Homecoming was slated for a July release. It is the third reboot of the franchise, and the first Spider-Man film to take place in the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is one of three movies within the MCU released in 2017, the others being, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in May, and Thor: Ragnarok, which was scheduled for a December release. Spider-Man: Homecoming, Guardians of the Galaxy and Thor: Ragnarok are three of four films released based on Marvel Comics properties. The third is Logan, which is the third Wolverine solo film, set within the always changing continuity of the ''X-Men'' film series. It is said to be the final project in the franchise for actors Hugh Jackman and Patrick Stewart. The DC Extended Universe continues to grow as well with the very first theatrically released live-action Wonder Woman feature film, which is the fourth film in the DCEU continuity. The folks at Warner Bros. haven't forgotten about those other DC Comics heroes though. The LEGO Batman Movie made its way to the big screen before Wonder Woman in February, 2017. Oh, what's that? You want Jedi? Well, fans of the Star Wars mythos had to wait nearly the entire year to get their fix of the big-screen epic, with Star Wars Episode VIII blasting and saber-slashing its way into theaters in December. Film releases * Alien: Covenant * Batman and Harley Quinn * Blade Runner 2049 * Ghost in the Shell * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * It: Chapter One * Justice League * Kong: Skull Island * LEGO Batman Movie * Life * Logan * Power Rangers * Resident Evil: The Final Chapter (US) * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Star Wars Episode VIII * Thor: Ragnarok * War for the Planet of the Apes * Wonder Woman (2017) Comic titles in publication * Action Lab: Dog of Wonder Vol 1 * Arhian: Head Huntress Vol 1 * Anno Dracula Vol 1 * Astria Vol 1 * Batman Vol 3 * Ben Reilly: The Scarlet Spider Vol 1 * Captain Marvel Vol 9 * Charmed Vol 1 * Danger Doll Squad Vol 1 * Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Again Vol 1 * Doctor Fate Vol 4 * Dollface Vol 1 * Flash Gordon: Kings Cross Vol 1 * Gotham City Garage Vol 1 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude Vol 1 * Hellblazer Vol 2 * Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 * Kull Eternal Vol 1 * Lookers: Ember Vol 1 * Man-Thing Vol 5 * Nick Fury Vol 1 * Runaways Vol 5 * Sheena, Queen of the Jungle Vol 5 * Star Wars: Captain Phasma Vol 1 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 * Star Wars: Doctor Aphra Vol 1 * Surgeon X Vol 1 * Vampblade Vol 1 * Vampblade Vol 2 * Van Helsing vs. the Mummy of Amun-Ra Vol 1 * Walking Dead Vol 1 Comics that debuted in * Batman: White Knight Vol 1 * Batwoman Vol 2 * Ben Reilly: The Scarlet Spider Vol 1 * Danger Doll Squad Vol 1 * Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Again Vol 1 * Dollface Vol 1 * Gotham City Garage Vol 1 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude Vol 1 * Kull Eternal Vol 1 * Lookers: Ember Vol 1 * Man-Thing Vol 5 * Millennium: The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo Vol 1 * Minky Woodcock: The Girl Who Handcuffed Houdini Vol 1 * Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 * Monsters Unleashed Vol 3 * Nick Fury Vol 1 * Penny Dreadful Vol 2 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Vol 1 * Runaways Vol 5 * Sacred Creatures Vol 1 * Sheena, Queen of the Jungle Vol 5 * Skull Island: The Birth of Kong Vol 1 * Spider-Men II Vol 1 * Spirits of Vengeance Vol 1 * Star Wars: Captain Phasma Vol 1 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 * Star Wars: Doctor Aphra Vol 1 * Vampblade Vol 2 * Van Helsing vs. the Mummy of Amun-Ra Vol 1 * Venom Vol 3 * Witchblade Vol 2 * X-Men: Blue Vol 1 * X-Men: Gold Vol 1 Comics that were discontinued in * A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong Vol 1 * Action Lab: Dog of Wonder Vol 1 * Arhian: Head Huntress Vol 1 * Athena Voltaire and the Volcano Goddess Vol 1 * Danger Doll Squad Vol 1 * Doctor Fate Vol 4 * Flash Gordon: Kings Cross Vol 1 * Karnak Vol 1 * Lucifer Vol 2 * Man-Thing Vol 5 * Millennium: The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo Vol 1 * Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 * Moon Knight Vol 8 * Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1 * Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3 * Prowler Vol 2 * Raven Vol 1 * Robyn Hood: I Love NY Vol 1 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Vol 1 * Skull Island: The Birth of Kong Vol 1 * Star Wars: Captain Phasma Vol 1 * Vampblade Vol 1 * Vampblade Vol 2 * Van Helsing vs. the Mummy of Amun-Ra Vol 1 * X-Men Origins Vol 1 Episodes The 100 * The 100: Echoes 12 Monkeys * 12 Monkeys: Mother Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: World's End * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Hot Potato Soup * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Orientation (Part 1) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Orientation (Part 2) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: A Life Spent * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: A Life Earned American Horror Story * American Horror Story: Election Night * American Horror Story: Don't Be Afraid of the Dark * American Horror Story: 11/9 * American Horror Story: Holes * American Horror Story: Valerie Solanas Died for Your Sins: Scumbag * American Horror Story: Charles (Manson) in Charge * American Horror Story: Great Again Arrow * Arrow: Fallout * Arrow: Tribute * Arrow: Next of Kin * Arrow: Reversal * Arrow: Deathstroke Returns * Arrow: Promises Kept * Arrow: Thanksgiving * Arrow: Crisis on Earth-X * Arrow: Irreconcilable Differences Blood Drive * Blood Drive: The F-cking Cop * Blood Drive: Welcome to Pixie Swallow * Blood Drive: Steel City Nightfall * Blood Drive: In the Crimson Halls of Kane Hill * Blood Drive: The F-cking Dead * Blood Drive: Booby Traps * Blood Drive: The Gentleman's Agreement * Blood Drive: A Fistful of Blood * Blood Drive: The Chopsocky Special * Blood Drive: Scar Tissue * Blood Drive: Rise of the Primo * Blood Drive: Faces of Blood Drive * Blood Drive: Finish Line Class * Class: For Tonight We Might Die * Class: The Lost The Defenders * Defenders: The H Word * Defenders: Mean Right Hook * Defenders: Worst Behavior * Defenders: Royal Dragon * Defenders: Take Shelter * Defenders: Ashes, Ashes * Defenders: Fish in the Jailhouse * Defenders: The Defenders Doctor Who * Doctor Who: The Pilot * Doctor Who: The Eaters of Light * Doctor Who: World Enough and Time * Doctor Who: The Doctor Falls * Doctor Who: Twice Upon a Time Fear the Walking Dead * Fear the Walking Dead: Eye of the Beholder * Fear the Walking Dead: Children of Wrath * Fear the Walking Dead: Minotaur * Fear the Walking Dead: The Diviner The Flash * Flash: Abra Kadabra * Flash: Luck Be a Lady * Flash: Elongated Journey Into Night * Flash: Girls Night Out * Flash: When Harry Met Harry... Gifted, The * The Gifted: eXposed * The Gifted: rX * The Gifted: eXodus * The Gifted: eXit strategy * The Gifted: boXed in * The Gifted: got your siX * The Gifted: eXtreme measures * The Gifted: threat of eXtinction * The Gifted: outfoX '' season four begins.]] Gotham * Gotham: Ghosts * Gotham: Smile Like You Mean It * Gotham: The Gentle Art of Making Enemies * Gotham: How the Riddler Got His Name * Gotham: These Delicate and Dark Obsessions * Gotham: The Primal Riddle * Gotham: Light the Wick * Gotham: All Will Be Judged * Gotham: Pretty Hate Machine * Gotham: Destiny Calling * Gotham: Heavydirtysoul * Gotham: Pax Penguina * Gotham: The Fear Reaper * Gotham: They Who Hide Behind Masks Grimm * Grimm: The End Inhumans * Inhumans: Behold... The Inhumans * Inhumans: Those Who Would Destroy Us * Inhumans: Divide and Conquer * Inhumans: Make Way for... Medusa Iron Fist * Iron Fist: Snow Gives Way * Iron Fist: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch * Iron Fist: The Blessing of Many Fractures Legends of Tomorrow * Legends of Tomorrow: Raiders of the Lost Art * Legends of Tomorrow: Fellowship of the Spear * Legends of Tomorrow: Doomworld * Legends of Tomorrow: Aruba-Con * Legends of Tomorrow: Freakshow * Legends of Tomorrow: Zari * Legends of Tomorrow: Welcome to the Jungle * Legends of Tomorrow: Crisis on Earth-X * Legends of Tomorrow: Beebo the God of War Lucifer * Lucifer: Vegas With Some Radish Preacher * Preacher: Mumbai Sky Tower * Preacher: Damsels * Preacher: Viktor * Preacher: Dallas * Preacher: Sokosha * Preacher: Pig * Preacher: Holes * Preacher: Puzzle Piece * Preacher: Dirty Little Secret Runaways * Runaways: Reunion Star Wars: Forces of Destiny * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Sands of Jakku * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: BB-8 Bandits * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Ewok Escape * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: The Padawan Path * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Beasts of Echo Base Stranger Things * Stranger Things: MADMAX * Stranger Things: Trick or Treat, Freak * Stranger Things: The Pollywog Supergirl * Supergirl: Resist * Supergirl: Luthors * Supergirl: Alex * Supergirl: City of Lost Children * Supergirl: Nevertheless, She Persisted * Supergirl: Girl of Steel * Supergirl: Triggers * Supergirl: Far from the Tree * Supergirl: The Faithful * Supergirl: Damage * Supergirl: Wake Up Teen Wolf * Teen Wolf: Said the Spider to the Fly * Teen Wolf: Raw Talent * Teen Wolf: After Images * Teen Wolf: Face-to-Faceless * Teen Wolf: Pressure Test * Teen Wolf: Triggers The Tick * The Tick: Secret Identity The Walking Dead * Walking Dead: Rock in the Road * Walking Dead: New Best Friends * Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities * Walking Dead: Say Yes * Walking Dead: Bury Me Here * Walking Dead: The Other Side * Walking Dead: Something They Need * Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life * Walking Dead: Mercy * Walking Dead: The Damned * Walking Dead: Monsters * Walking Dead: Some Guy * Walking Dead: The Big Scary U * Walking Dead: The King, the Widow and Rick * Walking Dead: Time for After * Walking Dead: How It's Gotta Be Novels * Kong: Skull Island (novelization) * Star Wars: Leia, Princess of Alderaan * War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations * War for the Planet of the Apes: Official Movie Novelization Books * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary Films released in 2017 * Alien: Covenant * Batman and Harley Quinn * Cult of Chucky * Dark Tower, The * Ghost in the Shell * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Justice League * Kong: Skull Island * LEGO Batman Movie * Life * Logan * Power Rangers * Resident Evil: The Final Chapter * Shape of Water, The * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract * Thor: Ragnarok * War for the Planet of the Apes * Wonder Woman Films that take place in 2017 * Cherry 2000 Deaths * Adam West - June 9th * Alfie Curtis - December 27th * Amanda Davis - December 27th * Bernie Wrightson - March 18th * Bill Paxton - February 25th * Charles Manson - November 17th * Clifton James - April 15th * Elena Verdugo - May 30th * Erin Moran - April 22nd * Francine York - January 6th * Gerald Hirschfeld - February 13th * Hansford Rowe - September 5th * Haruo Nakajima - August 7th * Heather Menzies - December 24th * Heather North - November 29th * Joan Lee - July 6th * John Hurt - January 27th * John Watkiss - January 20th * Len Wein - September 10th * Michael Caffey - May 7th * Miguel Ferrer - January 19th * Nelsan Ellis - July 8th * Powers Boothe - May 14th * Richard Anderson - August 31st * Richard Hatch - February 7th * Richard Roth - March 17th * Shelley Berman - September 1st * Stephen Furst - June 16th Category:2017